Bella's Bachelorette Party
by ForEverTopaz1901
Summary: Sequel to Edward's Bachelor Party! Rosalie and Alice are forcing Bella to have a bachelorette party. Bella knows this is all too much and hates it. Experience her misery! Enjoy!
1. Torture

**A/N: Okay, my trusty reviewers picked out the destination for this fanfic. I did a lot of research on the best places to stay, so hopefully the work will pay off. I must ask that you read Edward's Bachelor Party before reading this. There might be some reference to it and the people who have not read it yet will be completely lost. But it's up to you. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

"Alice, please! Cut that out!" I screamed. Alice had her hands in my hair, re-doing the style with the brown, rhinestoned pins that I had taken out the night before. It was halfway up into a twist on the back of my neck and the other half was being curled. And she wasn't being very gentle. I would be bald by the time she finished.

"Do you want to look good for your bachelorette party?" Alice asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't care what I look like! I don't even want a bachelorette party!"

"Oh, be quiet, Bella," Rosalie snapped.

Rosalie was in charge of my nails. Earlier, she had given me a facial, which was a first for me. To my extreme dismay, Rosalie lived by the quote, "Beauty is pain." She was very rough with the facial and ignored me when I protested.

I had been forced - once again - to sit still at Alice's vanity table. This time, I didn't go as easily. Rosalie and Alice had to grab me by the arms and literally drag me over to the seat. And whenever I argued, they threatened that they were going to make the whole Guinea Pig Barbie scenario go by even slower. I usually shut my mouth for a while when they threatened me like that.

What made things even worse, was that I had no idea where I would be going for this 'party' of mine. They were keeping it a secret; they acted all mysterious whenever I even mentioned it. Parties were the worst, and I hated surprises. It was two things that I despised, all combined into one.

I groaned and let my head fall back against the seat. This was absolute misery.

Alice stomped her foot. "Bella! You are going to flatten your curls if you lean back like that! Sit up straight and do not move!" she shrieked.

"Alice, I don't want curls! I could care less about them!"

She pretended that she didn't hear me - even though I knew very well that she did - and grabbed a can of hairspray. She pressed the nozzle, hard, in her frustration with me, spraying the strong smelling mist all around my head.

"You're wasting your time! I'm going to take these stupid pins out as soon as you let me go!"

Alice did a double-take. She squirted me in the face with the hairspray, sending me into a serious coughing fit as it burned my nose and throat. "You better not," she warned.

A soft knock on the door saved me from doing something I would regret.

"What?" Rosalie called, annoyed.

"What are you doing to Bella in there? I can hear her coughing," a beautiful voice asked from out in the hallway. I took a deep breath, trying to control my coughing fit so I was able to answer back. But that was a big mistake. The fumes from the hairspray still stung my throat, sending me into a second coughing episode.

"We aren't doing anything to her, Edward. She is just being extremely stubborn," Alice said.

Edward was not happy about my bachelorette party. He had been to his own party just last night. Emmett and Jasper were crazy enough to take him to a strip club in Port Angeles called Veronica's. It was quite obvious that it didn't go over very well. They had nearly sent Edward into complete insanity while they thoroughly enjoyed themselves. And, of course, Alice and Rosalie were just as furious as Edward was afterwards. Once Alice and Rosalie were done dealing with their husbands, Edward took his turn for revenge. He attacked them both and locked them into a closet together. The outcome was interesting. Jasper and Emmett weren't allowed to leave the house, thanks to a more than willing Esme. She didn't like the idea of them going to a strip club in the first place. Edward would rather not have me on the verge of insanity with his two adopted sisters as my only supervision. And I couldn't say I blamed him. This wasn't going to be fun.

I took another deep breath to get control of my breathing. "I am not being stubborn! My voice sounded raspy and strangled. Alice and Rosalie are torturing me!"

"I'm sorry, Bella." His voice was sincere and apologetic. "When is she allowed out of that torture chamber?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "She would have been finished by now if she would just quit arguing. She isn't dressed yet, but she should be out soon."

I couldn't imagine what kind of an outfit they were going to force me to wear. All I knew was that it was most likely very expensive.

"If she isn't out in ten minutes, I'm breaking down the door," Edward warned.

Alice's eyes widened. "He means it." She then began to speed style my hair. Rosalie was finished with my nails, which were now glistening a dark blue color. I hated the color she had picked out for me the night before, which turned out to be a very deep red color. I chipped them all off, which made her furious. Now, the bloody red color was gone and was replaced with dark blue. I was never the one to wear nail polish. And now that my nails were _blue_, I hated the concept even more.

Rosalie straightened up and turned her back to me. I heard a bunch of things clacking against the vanity table. It was a very ominous sound to me. When she turned around, she was holding a mascara brush in one hand, and an eye shadow case in the other.

"Shut your eyes, Bella," Rosalie ordered. "It won't take me long at all to do this. But don't be difficult."

Clenching my teeth together, I shut my eyes. I wanted all of this to be over with.

I felt a brush slide swiftly against my left eyelid. And then the right eyelid. I assumed she was finished, so I opened my eyes back up. Rosalie was turned around again, rummaging through her little pile of beauty products.

"Look up," she ordered. I did as she told me. She began putting mascara on my lashes. And I had to force myself not to cringe away from the little black brush. With each movement of her white fingers, she came so close to poking my eye out. But never once did I feel something make contact with my eyes. For that, I was very grateful.

Then, I felt Alice pull up the last strand of hair that was slightly curled. She pinned it up, and I let out a long and relieved sigh.

"All finished. Now for your outfit!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down. She whipped around and rushed over to her closet. I heard her search through her racks of clothes, and then call out 'Aha!' when she found what she was looking for. She reappeared with to articles of clothing in her small hand.

"Rosalie and I both picked this out for you. So, I hope you like it!"

It was an outfit that I would never ever wear in public. The top was dark blue, the exact same shade as my nails. I wasn't sure how I felt about that yet. The sleeves were short and it was a V-neck cut. From the looks of it, the fabric was made of satin. It looked awfully tight, even for my small frame. The skirt, which was of medium length, was black. I thought they were leather at first, but it was also made of satin fabric.

Before I could even protest, Alice and Rosalie were pulling off my clothes. My jeans fell down at my ankles and my T-shirt was thrown halfway across the room. I didn't even have time to blush from being self-conscious. Alice was already forcing the top over my head, while at the same time, was being careful not to mess up my hair. Rosalie's job was easier. She swiftly pulled the skirt up to my waist, and then stepped away so I could get a good look at myself in the mirror.

It was shocking. I barely recognized myself. The make-up was way overdone and my hair was done up even more elegant than last night. And I was right about the top. It was very tight-fitting. But by the pleased looks on Rosalie and Alice's faces, I guessed it was supposed to look tight.

And then, if I couldn't add any more attention to myself by just my outfit and my make-up, there were the shoes. Rosalie was holding a pair of blue and black heels by the straps. I gulped. I was going to look like a crazy person, stumbling around in those three-inch heels.

Rosalie was down at my feet in a flash, lifting my feet up and forcing them under the tiny straps. Next thing I knew, I was three-inches taller.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" I asked, sounding dazed.

"Nope. Rose and I are going to be wearing similiar outfits. And where we are going, we will blend in perfectly," Alice explained, beginning to bounce up and down again. I didn't answer, I just turned away to walk towards her bedroom door. Or stumbled. I made a complete fool of myself as I made my way over to the exit of the torture chamber. I opened the doorknob, and the first step I took towards the hallway was a complete mistake. I tripped over my own feet, but an ice-cold hand caught me before my face could make contact with the floor.

Edward was leaning against the wall, next to Alice's bedroom. He pulled me up and steadied me.

"I think those shoes are going to be a problem," he said, gesturing to the death traps on my feet.

I blushed. "Do you know where I am going for the bachelorette party?" I asked innocently. Edward nodded, and I thought he was going to tell me right then, but Rosalie and Alice interrupted. They both were in different outfits, their beauty intensified by the new make-up that they wore.

Alice was in all black. The contrast of her outfit against her skin made her look lovely. She had a black tank top on, with black leather pants. Her heels were black, with what looked like real diamonds on the straps.

Rosalie was in red and black. Her shirt was tight, and the neck-line plunged all the way down to her waist. She was also in a black skirt, similiar to mine. Hers was about three inches shorter, exposing her beautiful and perfect legs. Her shiny, red high-heels look ten times more dangerous than mine did. And I was thankful that I wasn't the one wearing them.

Alice was now holding three tickets in front of her, all spread out like a fan in her hand.

"The Mirage Hotel!? In _Las Vegas_!?" I squeaked. Rosalie coughed to hide a laugh, enjoying my reaction.

"Yes!"

She handed me a ticket and I began reading about the Mirage Hotel.

_The Mirage Hotel is a truly elegant hotel casino and as one of the first of its kind, it still remains one of the premiere favorites among visitors. Greeted outside by an erupting volcano, visitors of The Mirage are invited to escape to a tropical paradise. Upon entering the lobby guests view a 20,000 gallon coral reef aquarium featuring sharks, puffer fish and angelfish, nearby a verdant indoor atrium filled with palm trees and pools. The Mirage provides an atmosphere of lush tropical foliage and waterfalls, exciting attractions, relaxing accommodations and extraordinary service._

My jaw dropped. "This is totally unnecessary!"

"Sure it is! We already bought first-class plane tickets," she said handing me another ticket. I groaned and slapped my hand up to my forehead.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I don't own the little excerpt about the Mirage Hotel. I got it off of their website. And that hotel was the coolest one that really caught my eye. But, I hope you thought it was good! The next chapter should be up very soon!**


	2. Las Vegas

**A/N: I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated this story in so long. I had BDD! (Breaking Dawn Depression) I hated that book with a passion; it brought me down . . . Anyway, I am pretending that the book was never written :) So, I can be happy and humorous again! Yay! Sorry again! Enjoy this next chapter my trusty readers!**

"Edward!" I shouted as I was being pulled away from him by Rosalie and Alice. Against my will, of course. "They are going to torture me! And I don't want to ride in first class! I don't even want to ride on a plane!"

"This might do you some good, Bella. A girls' night out. It could be fun," Esme said softly over my screaming. Great, Esme wasn't even on my side.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll kill them if they do anything stupid." I knew Edward's indirect threat towards his sisters needed to be taken very seriously from the glint in his angry, yet beautiful, golden eyes.

My heels were skidding against the floor, making a terrible nails-across-a-chalkboard sound. Hopefully, Esme would forgive me for the scuff marks on her wooden floors. No, it was Alice and Rosalie I was more worried about. What were they going to _do_ to me?

I thrashed and protested against my two soon-to-be sisters' grips as they yanked me towards the garage.

"Shut up, Bella. At least we aren't taking you to a male strip club," Rosalie said with a sneer in Edward's direction.

"Don't even think about it, Rosalie," he snarled.

I looked down at Alice's tiny arm and almost considered biting it to see if she would let go of me. It would just crumble my teeth into dust. I began flinging my arms out in every direction; I was literally throwing a fit. Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh and knocked my legs out from under me. Alice had me by the arms and Rosalie had me by the legs. I tried kicking myself free, but that didn't do any good. I wouldn't be surprised if there would be bruises lining my ankles within the hour.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

"Fine!" Alice and Rosalie snapped in unison before dropping me on my backside. It was silent for almost half of a minute before they both burst into hysterical laughter. Edward, who thankfully didn't think this was funny at all, growled in disapproval. I thought he was going to attack them. Instead, he scooped me up in his arms in one lithe movement.

"How about I carry her to the car?" he asked through clenched teeth. Alice and Rosalie, still in their fit of laughter, turned around towards the garage.

Edward turned his attention to me, his expression softer. "Or, how about we make a run for it?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I nodded. Alice jumped in front of him before he was even able to move. He cursed under his breath and then mumbled something like 'stupid, annoying psychic'.

"How dare you, Edward Cullen! If you even think about trying to help her escape again, then your piano is going in the garbage!" Alice threatened.

Edward growled angrily. "If you put one finger on my piano, your little psychic self is going in the garbage along with your entire closet."

Alice gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Enough!" Esme was behind Edward with an unhappy expression. "I already have Jasper and Emmett locked up in their rooms. Don't make me do it to you two."

Rosalie stuck her fist against her ruby red lips to stifle her laughter. Alice frowned, made a _hmph _sound, and stomped out of the front door. Edward was still mumbling under his breath about his stubborn sisters. He carried me outside, and I noticed Jasper poking his head out of the second story window. He had one hand outstretched to Alice, who was deliberately ignoring it. She was still giving him the cold shoulder.

Emmett's head was also sticking out on the other side of the house. Rosalie was taunting him by standing just under the window. It looked like if Emmett leaned any further out, he would go barreling headfirst into the ground.

"Come on, Rosalie! You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world! None of those strippers could compare to you!" Edward snorted quietly in response to something Emmett had been thinking.

"What he said! Alice! You know I love you more than anything else in the world!" Jasper called. Alice sniffed and walked away, pretending that she didn't hear him.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and disappeared around the corner into the garage. "Rose! No! Come back! Rose, Rose, Rose . . ." Emmett was now banging his head against the window frame, and every time his head made contact with the metal, he would mumble her name.

"They are pathetic, aren't they?" Edward whispered to me. I laughed as he carried me over to Alice's Porsche.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Alice shouted.

"You couldn't shut up about how you wanted the nicest car to drive to the airport in. I assumed you wanted to drive your Porsche."

"Of course not! Someone could steal it! I changed my mind! How about I take your Volvo? I don't care if anyone steals that." Alice smiled mischievously. Her almost disgusted tone made the Volvo sound like a beat up and dirty Volkswagen.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are _so_ irritating. You aren't laying a hand on my car. Take the Aston Martin."

"Fine," Alice said curtly. She walked over to the sleek black car that Edward had driven me to prom in, and hopped into the driver's seat without another look in our direction. Rosalie was already in the passenger's seat. I had to sit it the backseat. Just wonderful.

Edward seemed like he was debating with himself, wondering whether he should risk his piano and run off with me or . . .

"Don't even think about it!" Alice was sticking her head out of the rolled down window. The expression was quite terrifying. Like a vampire. I cowered into Edward's shirt as he stepped over to the car. It felt like less than a second before I was sitting in the leather backseat of the Aston Martin. Edward kissed me on the cheek before stepping away.

"I swear, if you do anything to her, you both are in for it," he threatened. Rosalie turned to looked at me and I stuck my tongue out. She rolled her eyes, but an evil grin spread across her face.

"Quit worrying, Edward. At least Emmett and Jasper aren't taking her out. Imagine what _that_ would be like." Edward's eyes widened as he thought that over. Rose did have a point. But why on earth would Jasper and Emmett take me out for a bachelorette party? This question would never be answered, I thought with a resigned sigh.

"What Rosalie means is," Alice said, stifling laughter, "that we will take care of Bella more than Emmett and Jasper would. We have that feminine bond that is unbreakable." She cracked a dazzling smile as she declared our 'feminine and unbreakable bond'.

"We will see how breakable it is if you bring Bella back damaged in any way," Edward said softly, matching her dazzling smile. "Have a good afternoon."

I threw myself across the seat, afraid that he was going to leave without saying goodbye to me. He didn't even shut the door, so I should have known better. But instead, I was too paranoid. My satin skirt was slippery against the leather seat, and I flew farther across than I had intended. I caught myself on the door frame before I dumped myself onto the ground. Edward was staring at me, confusion plain on his beautiful features. I blushed.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to know," he said. He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, but I tried to be sneaky. I turned my face towards him and pecked him on the lips. He laughed, and his cool breath stunned me for one moment.

"Behave," he whispered, a smile in his voice. "Have good afternoon. I mean it. And keep in touch with me. Keep me posted on what torture methods they are using on you."

"'Kay." He shut the door, and I clicked the lever for the tinted window to go down. Alice began pulling out of the garage, but just before she did, I noticed Emmett say something that I didn't catch. I saw Edward whip around and run into the house. It seemed like less than a second before I saw Emmett's head disappear from the window and a very loud crash sounded. Alice and Rosalie burst into laughter as they watched.

I was completely oblivious. I had to ask. "What did he say?"

Rosalie didn't have a problem answering. "He said, 'Don't die, Bella'." I slumped in my seat and started to really fear for my life as Alice drove away from the Cullen mansion.

The plane ride was absolutely horrific. There were waiters who would wait on you hand and foot. And they wouldn't leave you alone! During the ride, one waiter asked me if I wanted some champagne, so apparently I look old enough to be 21. Or maybe he was just in training. And then, there was always one waiter who was overly flirtatious. Rosalie looked like she was about to punch someone by the end of the plane ride. And knowing her, she wouldn't hesitate to break a pushy and obnoxious guy's nose.

As I stumbled off of the plane, Rosalie and Alice looked perfectly happy. Excited, even. It was more like they were the ones who were on their way for their bachelorette parties. I wish that was the case. Then I could be home with Edward. I sighed and tripped over to their sides.

"Okay, Franc should be here very soon," Rosalie said, checking the time on her cell phone. The name rolled fluidly off her tongue, like it was Spanish or something. It made whoever the person was sound foreign.

"Franc?" I asked.

"He is our chauffeur for the day. And he's French." So he was foreign. Her eyes lit up as she spoke about him. She must have a thing for French people. "I rented a Porsche for him to drive us to the hotel in. Just for you, Alice."

"Aw, Rose. Thank you!"

"But it's red. Just for me," she added.

Alice's smile disappeared. "I miss my Porsche. My _yellow_ Porsche."

"I thought this was my bachelorette party. Shouldn't it be a dark blue car of my choice?" I said.

Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Bella. You would have thrown a fit if we rented an expensive car just for you." She had a point. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Franc!" Rose called, holding her arms out towards a man holding a card that read: 'Cullen'.

"Ah, Rosalie," he said, his voice almost a sigh. He embraced her in his long and skinny arms. He didn't have as much of a French accent as I thought he would, but it was still slightly there. "How are you?"

"Very well. This is Bella and this is Alice." She introduced us both with a casual flick of her hand. "We would like for you to take us to the Mirage Hotel."

"Of course. This way," he said as he turned towards the automatic doors of the airport. As we stepped out into the street, my jaw dropped. It was dark out, which caused all of the lights of Las Vegas to really stand out in contrast against the beautiful night sky. Hotels were everywhere, as well as clubs, casinos, bars, and other miscellaneous places to embarrass myself.

I was so mesmerized against the beauty of the loud and exciting city, that I didn't even look in front of me. Rosalie and Alice hardly seemed to notice the city. They had to nudge me in the ribs to yank me into reality. Parked against the curb, was the glossy red Porsche.

And the top was down.

Franc walked over to the backseat and held the door open for us. Alice got in first, sliding all the way to the end in one quick movement. I sat down in the middle and Rosalie slid in on my right. Franc shut the door and rushed over to the driver's side. He hopped in, apparently eager to drive the Porsche, and started the car. The quiet purr of the engine was barely audible over the sounds of the busy city. Alice threw her hands up in the air and let out an excited squeal. Rosalie had her hand sticking out of the side of the car, feeling the wind blow between her fingers.

"See, Bella? This isn't going to be so bad?" Alice said as she put her hands back in her lap.

Maybe she was right.

The drive was over sooner that I thought was possible. The Porsche glided into a circle in front of the Mirage Hotel. The place was _huge. _And tall and looked like it could lead to a lot of unnecessary luxuries. The whole place just screamed luxurious. I let out a groan of horror.

This was going to be bad.

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter! The really funny stuff is going to come up next chapter. I promise! Review!**


	3. The Suite

**A/N: I wrote this two days ago but completely forgot to update it. I am sorry! But here you go, my chapter that was SUPPOSED to be updated two days ago. Enjoy! :)  
**

Franc gave Rosalie a card with his number and told us to call him any time that we need his assistance. I tuned most of the conversation out, I was so shocked and horrified. The hotel was extremely tall; I had to tilt my head all the way back so that I was able to stare and ogle at it's extraordinary size. On the very top floor of the hotel, a lit up sign that read: _The Mirage,_ was shining a very bright white light onto the grounds. The windows shot slits of yellow light out into the night. It was very beautiful, but I couldn't imagine what kind of money was being spent here.

The Mirage Hotel itself was enough of a distraction. The elegance of it was just extremely overwhelming. I was speechless. But, of course, Alice and Rosalie wanted the very best that they could get. Money was next to nothing for all of the Cullens. The huge fire that was burning out of a fake - but very real looking - volcano was even more horrific. The extensive decor proved my hypothesis about the Cullens constant spending of money to be correct.

Alice had to jerk me out of my reverie. She tugged on my arm until I turned slowly to glare at her. "Isn't this the most beautiful place?" she asked, grinning.

"I . . . you . . . _ugh_!" I threw my arms up in the air, exasperated.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Even though this is one of the most expensive places to stay in Las Vegas, you should still appreciate it," Rosalie said, smirking.

"_Appreciate_ it? I do, I swear! But how much money did you spend for my bachelorette party anyway?"

Alice laughed. "That's adult business, Miss Swan."

"I _am_ an adult! I'm 18! How much money did you spend?!"

Rosalie and Alice had their lips pressed tight together as they suppressed their hysterical laughter. That made me even more furious. I let my head fall back on my shoulders and just stared up at the starless sky.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Let's get this over with." I stomped off towards the door, stumbling slightly on the cobblestones that made up the parking circle.

I heard Alice giggle behind me. "Wait until she sees the penthouse," she whispered.

I gritted my teeth together. "I'll throw you both into that fire if you rented the most expensive suite in the hotel," I threatened, pointing at the neon orange flame that was still blazing in the fake volcano.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, ignoring my threat. "Come on," she said, pulling my arm towards the lobby. I groaned as I saw the golden-colored and arched hallway that was at the entrance. Two men in gold and maroon uniforms held the door open for the three of us. And I caught one of the men watching Rosalie's back as she walked down the narrow hallway. Very fancy-looking chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the light glistening off of the gold walls.

I was moving too slow in my three-inch heels. I was trying to keep up with Rosalie and Alice, but also trying my best not to fall flat on my face because of the effort. Rosalie had to grab my arm and yank me forward so that I was right behind them. My jaw dropped as the narrow hallway opened up into a magnificent lobby. On the right, there was a bar, but it was very nice looking. Nothing too shabby. On my left, there was a restaurant. And I would bet my life that it was 5 stars.

Alice stepped up to the marble check-in counter. A man with sandy colored hair looked up as she approached. His jaw dropped at Alice's stunning beauty. He didn't look over where Rosalie and I were standing. Rosalie's breathtaking appearance would probably give the poor man a heart attack.

"L-Last name?" he stuttered.

"Cullen," Alice answered in an even and attractive voice. He took a moment to register her last name in his brain. He looked down at the small computer and typed her name in with shaking hands. With one last look at Alice, he bent down and dug through a drawer. As he straightened up, Alice held her hand out impatiently. He dropped a key into her palm.

"F-For your penthouse, M-Miss Cullen."

"Thank you," she said, her voice silky and polite. She turned back to us and grinned. She was twirling the key lithely in between her tiny fingers.

"Let's go, Alice," Rosalie said, laughing. We walked over to the elevator and Rosalie punched the button. We waited for maybe a minute before the elevator doors slid open, revealing a group of six or seven boys that looked around my age.

"Excuse us," Rosalie said with a dazzling smile. She stepped in, Alice and I right behind her. The boys ogled at the three of us, and they didn't look like they had any intentions on getting off of the elevator now.

"What floor are you going to?" One of the boys asked. I turned to look at him automatically. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were a bright and stunning color of green. He was nicely dressed, but it was nothing compared to the clothes that the Cullens wore.

"We are going to our penthouse," Alice answered, throwing them all a smile. He punched the button that read 'Pent.' The elevator began to rise, making my stomach lurch uncomfortably. We were shooting up in an elevator with a bunch of greedy boys staring at us like we were something to eat.

This could only get worse.

"Well, I'm Shawn. We were actually getting ready to go to the bar. Would you like to come with us?" he asked, making an effort for his voice to sound as attractive as Alice and Rosalie's.

"We need to get to our room first, but we will be at the bar later," Rosalie answered, smiling again.

They looked slightly dazed. One of the boys leaned in to whisper in Shawn's ear. "Beautiful _and_ rich girls. My favorite." I blushed. I guess it was a good thing that Edward wasn't here for this. He would've snapped their necks by now.

"What are your names?" a black haired boy asked.

"I'm Rosalie, this is Alice, and this is Bella." She introduced us with a casual wave of her hand. The elevator slowed to a smooth stop and the doors opened. I flew out of the doors, surprisingly not tripping in my haste.

"She had to use the bathroom," I heard Rosalie say when I ran around the corner. I felt my cheeks begin to blaze with my angry blush. They exchanged goodbyes, and Rosalie and Alice appeared.

"What was up with that, Bella?" Alice asked, stifling her laughter.

"I was in a crowded elevator that continued to shoot up at a very uncomfortable speed. You're lucky I didn't get sick." A moment of silence passed as Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances. And then they lost it. They bent over, they were laughing at me so hard.

"That would have been so funny if you did!" Alice gasped, clutching her sides for support.

"I know! She would have made an awesome first impression on those boys!"

I growled and turned to stomp off towards a door at the end of the hallway.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Wrong way, Bella. That's the 'Romance Suite'."

I focused on the door, now out of my anger episode. The doors' frame was in the shape of a red heart. I felt my embarrassed blush blend in with my latest fury blush. I got ready to turn away when there was a loud thump against the inside of the suite. My face probably looked like a tomato by now.

"And they are definitely busy in there. Let's not interrupt the happy couple," she said, trying very hard to keep from laughing. Mortified, I turned around towards the other end of the hallway. I kept my head ducked, so they wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing me so embarrassed.

We reached a golden colored door this time. I looked to Rosalie and Alice. "What kind of a suite is this one? The 'Vampire Suite'?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. They laughed, but didn't answer me. Alice stepped forward and stuck the key into the lock with one swift movement. The door opened, and I nearly fell over.

That stupid golden door should have had a sign on it that read: 'Welcome to Hell'.

**A/N: Okay, a little bit of a cliffy there. Things are settling down for me. And for those who don't know, I had some personal problems that were blown way out of proportion, but I should be back to writing within a couple of days. Maybe tomorrow, if I am lucky. But review! They make me happy when I have all of this crap going on. **


	4. Disaster

**A/N: The REAL humor should come in this chapter. Not all of it will be in Bella's POV though. The second half of it will be in Alice's POV. Enjoy!**

The 'Penthouse Suite' looked like it was meant for at least ten people, not three. An elegant mahogany dining table was set on a gold rug in the middle of the spacious living room. Three red and gold couches were surrounding a very large flat-screen TV. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, casting spider-like shadows on the marble floors.

The place was huge.

I took a step into the suite, my heels clacking noisily against the marble. I walked forward, tracing my fingers over the designs on the couches. I reached an endtable, where the flat-screen's remote was placed in its holder. I picked it up and stared at all of the different buttons. It looked pretty complicated.

Already overwhelmed by the advanced technology, I set the remote back down into its holder, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, that's it. You both have gone way over the top," I said, my voice not as fierce as I would have liked.

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you? We don't care what your opinion is. Enjoy your time during your bachelorette party." Rosalie waved her hand dismissively as if she was getting rid of all my problems.

"Go check the bedrooms out," Alice ordered, pointing to the two doors at the end of the room.

"Bed_rooms_?" I choked out. Alice and Rosalie just smiled, ignoring my obvious astonishment.

I sighed and wrapped my fingers around the shiny handle of the door. I pushed it open, feeling nervous. My eyes widened with fury as I saw the room's contents.

"ALICE!" I screamed. The bed was huge, king-sized. The thick gold and red comforter layed perfectly straight over the mattress. It was a bed that made you want to run and flop down on top of it. It definitely looked comfortable.

But this wasn't why I was angry. The closet doors were wide open, revealing what looked like a year's worth of very expensive clothes.

I knew Alice was the culprit.

I didn't hear her come up behind me. I jumped when she spoke. "I bribed the manager to stock the the closet with designer clothing. I think he liked me. He didn't charge us anything," she said, a smile in her voice.

"I doubt that he liked you, Alice," Rosalie countered. "He was just afraid that you would snap his neck if he didn't cooperate."

Alice shrugged. "True. But it was over the phone."

"That doesn't matter. I heard you talking to him." Rosalie smirked.

"Shut up!" I spun around, feeling ten times more furious. Rosalie and Alice had their fists up to their mouths, suppressing their laughter. "What the hell am I supossed to do with all of these clothes? I am not going to keep changing into more tight and expensive clothing just to suit you."

"Oh, yes. You are," Alice said, smiling angelically.

"In fact, I see the perfect outfit for you to wear tonight." Rosalie took a step forward, up to the open closet and sifted through the billion different outfits. She pulled one out, and I gasped in horror.

It was a dark blue cocktail dress.

"No way. I am _not_ wearing that."

Rosalie ignored me. Alice came up behind me, grabbing my skirt and pulling it down to my ankles. At the same time, Rosalie was pulling my shirt over my head. I rolled my eyes. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to ask before you strip me."

"May we take your clothes off, ma'am?" Alice said, laughing.

The cocktail dress was forced over my head while I was wobbling unstably on my three-inch heels. The dress was made of silk, but was very tight. One trip and I would rip the thing in half.

"I have an idea," I said. "How about you two join a circus for quick-changing. You'll be so busy with those clowns that you won't have me to bother."

"Aw, Bella, we will always have time for you!" Alice exclaimed. I gritted my teeth together and resisted the urge to stick out my tongue like a five year old.

"Besides, clowns creep me out," Rosalie said, walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I planted my feet, contemplating violence if they were going to force me to go anywhere.

"The bar, silly." Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the suite door.

"But I'm not old enough!"

"Quiet, Bella. You'll give yourself worry lines," Rosalie said. "This is Las Vegas. Bartenders here could care less how old you are as long as they are earning your money." I sighed. She had a point. I racked my brain for other lame excuses as I was pulled back out into the hallway.

"How many suites does this hotel have anyway?" I asked, looking at all of the doors that were different colors - and for the 'Romance Suite' - different shapes.

"There is a 'Hospitality Suite', a 'Tower Suite', a 'Mirage Suite', a 'Romance Suite', and of course, the 'Penthouse Suite'," Rosalie answered, counting them off on her fingers.

"We wanted the 'Mirage Suite', but the only ones that were available were the 'Romance Suite' and the 'Penthouse Suite'. Obviously, any type of romantic suite would be . . . well . . . awkward. So, I guess I made the right choice for the Penthouse. The happy couple down there deserves that fancy, romantic suite." Alice smirked.

I blushed, remembering my little moment down by the heart-shaped door. I shook the embarrassed feeling off as much as I could and walked over to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited. _Please let there not be any people - men in particular - on the elevator, _I thought to myself. The elevator doors opened, revealing Shawn and one of his friends.

"Hey, there," his friend greeted.

"Were you waiting for us?" Rosalie asked in a flirtatious voice.

"I guess you could say that. Going to the bar?" Shawn spoke up this time.

"We most certainly are," Alice replied, momentarily stunning the poor boys with a beautiful smile. I bit my lip, internally vowing that I wouldn't say anything to these people. We stepped into the elevator, and I could have sworn I saw Shawn's friend's hand twitch towards the back of Rosalie's skirt. I scooted all of the way over to the corner, as far away as possible from the boys. I kept myself very occupied with the elevator's soft and relaxing music.

The elevator slowed to a stop as we finally reached the bottom floor. The doors slid open, revealing the magnificent lobby. I stepped out and next to the elevator doors was a beautiful grand piano. I almost cried. A person was at the bench, but he was just an ordinary person. However, what he was playing made him one of my favorite people at this hotel. His fingers moved swiftly over the keys to one of my most cherished songs.

He was playing Claire de Lune.

"I'm homesick," I muttered, my voice almost a whine. Alice and Rosalie didn't hear me. They continued to glide gracefully towards the bar, the boys acting like they were the luckiest men on the earth. I followed and sat down on a stool in between Alice and Rosalie.

"One Cosmo, please!" Alice called to the bartender. He obeyed without asking for her age or anything. In an instant, a pink colored drink was in front of Alice. She slid the glass over to me.

"I don't want it," I said.

"Come on, Bella." She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "This counts as a human experience. Don't miss anything that you will regret missing."

I took a sip.

**Alice POV:**

"Slow down, Bella!" I warned as she gulped down her fourth Cosmo.

"Why? Holy crow! These are so good! What are these called again? Combos?" she said in a rush, slurring her words.

"Cosmos," Rosalie corrected her before a weirded-out glance towards me. Bella was gradually becoming harder to handle. It wasn't long ago before she threw herself off of her stool, wrapped her arms around what looked like a body-builder, and screamed, "Emmett!" Luckily, the man was extremely nice and understanding. He walked away from us laughing.

"Maybe we should take her up to the room now," Rosalie suggested, her thoughts on the same track as mine. "I don't want her flingling herself at a random woman next. I hate having to use the excuse that my soon-to-be sister is extremely drunk."

"I agree." I hated to admit that I was nervous. I had had a vision of Edward calling to check on Bella about thirty minutes ago. The phone would be ringing any second now. And we were so dead if he found out about Bella and her . . . intoxicated condition.

"Another one of these pink thingies!" Bella called out to the bartender. She turned to us, wobbling slightly on her stool. "What are these called again?"

"Cosmos!" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

I bit my lip. "Edward will be calling soon. We really need to get Bella up to-" The phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Should we answer it?" Rosalie asked me.

"If we don't, Edward will fly down here and rip us both to shreds." I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

**A/N: Haha, sorry about the cliffy. I had to do that! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it :) Review!**


	5. Phone Call

**A/N: I am extremely sorry that it took so long for me to update again! You have no idea what I went through to update this. I put the doc on a jump drive from my other computer and transferred it onto this computer. It took a lot of tries, but I did it! This is the story that people are demanding that I update the most :) So, thank you very much. And my friend, Hawktalon. of. Windclan requested that I do an Edward POV chapter. I am following her request, so I hope that you all enjoy it! What I am going to do, is write half of the chapter in Edward's perspective. And then, because Edward isn't there and he is just talking on the phone, I'll write what you might not have gotten clearly in Alice's perspective so it is perfectly clear to everyone what happened. Enjoy! **

**Edward POV:**

The phone continued to ring. I waited impatiently, pacing back and forth in the living room. What could they be doing that makes them take this long to answer the phone? Were they robbing a bank and too busy to talk to me? No, Alice wouldn't do that. She would rob an unsuspecting clothing store.

I propped up against the front door, my left hand wrapped around the keys to my car.

"Edward, be patient." Esme was watching me while she read a book on the couch. "I know you're worried, but don't do anything stupid. Just wait." I was past worried. I was frantic. I hadn't heard anything from Rosalie, Alice, or Bella. I thought they would call me after they got to the hotel room. What if their plane had crashed? I'd kill the pilot if he wasn't already dead from the crash.

I sighed angrily and Esme slammed her book shut. "Edward," she said, using a stern voice. "Be patient." I took a deep breath and nodded, trying to calm down.

But I didn't let go of my car keys.

I straightened up when a high-pitched voice finally answered. But it wasn't the voice that I really wanted to hear. "Hello?" Alice answered.

Frustrated, I replied, my voice practically a growl, "Hello, Alice. May I speak to Bella?"

There was a moment of silence. "Um . . . she is kind of busy right now." Her voice shook. Which was never a good sign.

I dropped the keys into my pocket and put my hand on the doorknob. I opened my mouth to protest, but a voice on the other end distracted me. "Look! I'm a walrus!"

I snapped my mouth shut, taking that all in. A walrus? "Was that Bella?" I asked, shocked. "What on earth are you doing to her?" For all I knew, they had driven her absolutely insane. Literally.

"Nothing," Alice replied. "Bella is fine."

A loud giggle erupted from the other end of the line. "Now, I'm a vampire!"

"Give me that!" I heard Rosalie yell.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, infuriated.

"Ew! She licked me!" Rosalie again. Who licked who? Bella licked Rosalie? "Get that filthy human tongue back in your mouth!" I was momentarily stunned by all of this. I could feel Esme staring at me, wondering what was going on just as much as I was.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Alice?" Why wasn't she answering me?

"What! Who is this!?"

"Who else would it be!?" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry, Edward. Anyways, like I said, Bella is just fine. In fact, you could say she is euphoric! She is so excited to be here."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe her at all. "Tell me what is going on, _now_. I warned you, your closet is going to be one large pile of ashes when you get back," I threatened.

"Fine! Don't ruffle your piano keys!" _What a nice figure of speech_, I thought. "Seriously, Bella is just fine."

"Then why can't I talk to her?"

There was a thump and a gasp from Alice. "Is she alright?!" she asked frantically.

"What happened?" I asked, panicking myself.

"Nothing. I don't know what your talking about." There was a scream, obviously coming from Bella. "Rosalie, please hold her there."

"Hold who where? Alice, don't you dare say 'nothing'." I ran up the stairs and into her bedroom where Jasper was sitting. I ignored his surprised look and threw open the closet doors. "I'm in your bedroom. One more step out of line and your clothes are _gone_."

"Alice?" Jasper said. "_My_ Alice?" He dropped his head into a pillow when I didn't answer him.

"Give me the silver, shiny, flippy thing!" Bella shrieked. I heard a loud thump and some static. "Hello, my name is Bella. Who is this?"

"Bella?" I was so confused. She sounded extremely tired, she slurred her words together, and she was barely understandable. Maybe they really had driven her insane . . .

"Hey, it's Edward! How are you, my beautiful, wonderful, and beautiful fiancé? Holy crow, have you ever had a Combo? They are so good! You have to try them. Wait a second you can't drink a Combo! You're a mmmmph!"

"Sorry about that," Rosalie said on the other end.

"A Combo? And what is that?"

"Oh, it's . . . uh . . . Get off of me, Shawn!"

"Who the hell is Shawn?!" I yelled, frustrated. I don't think I have accomplished anything by this phone conversation. I snapped the phone shut. I had heard enough.

**Alice POV:**

Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "Hello, Alice." He didn't sound happy. "May I speak to Bella?"

I hesitated and glanced at Bella. She was playing with a bunch of straws, ripping the top of the cover paper off and blowing it across the room. What was I supposed to say? _'Your fiancé is extremely intoxicated and can't talk right now, Edward. Sorry.'_ That would be a very interesting conversation. "Um . . . she is kind of busy right now." Unfortunately, my voice shook. It just had to shake while I was talking. Nice move, Alice.

"Look! I'm a walrus!" Bella shouted. She had two straws shoved up her nose and was clapping her hands together, laughing hysterically.

"Was that Bella?" Edward asked, his voice shocked. "What on earth are you doing to her?"

I sighed. Why does everyone always assume that situations like this are my fault? I didn't want to know the answer to that. "Nothing. Bella is fine."

Bella giggled loudly. I turned to glare at her, but was automatically speechless. "Now, I'm a vampire!" She had the two straws shoved up into her top lip. Like fangs.

Rosalie lurched forward, snatching the straws away from her. "Give me that!" Bella pouted, but Rosalie clamped her hand over her mouth. Bella thrashed at Rose's hand, trying to get it off.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asked, infuriated.

Rosalie's hand flew away from Bella's mouth like she had been shocked. "Ew! She licked me!" she screamed. Bella was now sticking her tongue out, obviously pleased with herself. Rosalie growled and jabbed a finger in my drunken, soon-to-be sister's direction. "Get that filthy, human tongue back in your mouth!"

"Alice?" a voice said on the other end of my phone.

I jumped, surprised. "What!? Who is this!?" I had completely forgotten that I was talking on the phone. It had been completely silent on the other end for quite a while.

"Who else would it be!?" Edward shouted.

"Oh, sorry, Edward. Anyways, like I said, Bella is just fine. In fact, you could say she is euphoric!" I wasn't lying. Bella's constant alcohol use had honestly made her euphoric. I might actually be able to redeem myself during this conversation. Then again, Edward isn't easily pleased. "She is so excited to be here."

I could almost hear Edward's eyes rolling. He didn't believe me. "Tell me what is going on, _now_. I warned you, your closet is going to be one large pile of ashes when you get back," he threatened.

I gasped. He wouldn't dare! "Fine! Don't ruffle your piano keys! Seriously, Bella is just fine."

"Then why can't I talk to her?"

I was distracted as Bella fell off of her stool. There was a loud thump as she hit the floor. I stood up and gasped. "Is she alright?!" I asked Rosalie frantically.

"What happened?" Edward asked, his voice panicky.

I watched as Rosalie struggled to pick Bella up and make her sit still on the bar stool. "Nothing," I lied. "I don't know what you're talking about." Bella screamed - very loudly - as she thrashed against Rosalie's grip. She kept trying to hop off of the stool. I sighed, frustrated. "Rosalie, please hold her there."

"Hold who where? Alice, don't you dare say 'nothing'." I heard wind whistle through the phone and doors open. "I'm in your bedroom. One more step out of line and your clothes are _gone_."

"Alice?" This was Jasper's voice in the background. I frowned. "_My_ Alice?"

"Give me the silver, shiny, flippy thing!" Bella shrieked, reaching for the cell phone. She leaped at me, surprising me. I had not been expecting this tiny human in a cocktail dress to turn violent.

She snatched the phone away from me."Hello, my name is Bella. Who is this?" Her words slurred together severely; she was barely understandable.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I could hear the astonishment in his voice. I slapped my hand to my forehead. This couldn't end well.

"Hey, it's Edward! How are you, my beautiful, wonderful, and beautiful fiancé? Holy crow, have you ever had a Combo? They are so good! You have to try them. Wait a second you can't drink a Combo! You're a mmmmph!" Rosalie clamped her hand over Bella's mouth once again before she did something she would seriously regret.

Rose took the phone back from Bella and put it to her ear. "Sorry about that," she said, her voice completely innocent.

"A Combo? And what is that?"

"Oh, it's . . . uh . . ." Rosalie was hesitating, but was infuriated with what happened next. I pressed my lips tight together as Shawn, who was now very drunk as well, bowed down at her feet like she was some sort of goddess. She kicked him square in the chest with her heel. "Get off of me, Shawn!"

"Who the hell is Shawn?!" Edward yelled. Rosalie had to hold the phone away from her ear as he shouted.

"He's . . . Edward?" She snapped the phone shut. "He hung up on me!"

"And you're surprised! I'm practically shocked that he stayed on the phone with us for this long!"

I turned to look at Bella. She was leaning against the bar counter; she looked like she was struggling to keep her head up. It kept lolling back and forth.

"Hey, bar guy! Give me another pretty, pink drink!" Bella called to the poor bartender. He sighed and walked over to the drinks, mumbling angrily under his breath.

Then, Bella leaned towards Rosalie and laughed. "You know, you're really pretty. You're like an over-sized Barbie Doll. I used to like Barbie Dolls. They were pretty." She laughed again, and I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked to me for help. "Edward is on his way here. I don't need a vision to tell me otherwise. He is way too predictable," I whispered to her.

She nodded. "You're probably right. What do we do with her?"

I sighed, frustrated. I had seen Edward find us in the lobby. And then, I had seen him track our room down and knock down the door. This was our bachelorette party. I didn't need confrontation. "I think we really need to keep out of the hotel room. Let's just stay here for a while. But keep Bella away from any more alcoholic drinks. If she drinks anything else tonight, it will be a Sprite." The bartender set the Cosmo down in front of Bella and I looked at it pointedly. Rosalie snatched the drink out of Bella's hand and hurled it across the room, making the glass shatter against the far wall.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Bella asked.

"Your own good," Rosalie answered. Then she turned to me. "How about we call Franc? We can see the Cirque de Soleil. We would be out of the hotel completely."

"Are we just going to carry Bella around like some sort of rag doll? We will look weird, walking around with a drunken 18-year-old."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I don't care what everyone else thinks." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her. "Alright, maybe I do. But still, Edward can't find us while we are out adventuring in Las Vegas. We can try and bring Bella out of this. She should be back to normal soon, right?"

"With as many drinks as she had, I don't think she will just snap out of it, Rosalie."

"Whatever. At least let us have Franc give us a tour of the city. It will keep us all busy." Feeling stupid for even thinking about agreeing with Rosalie's plan, I sighed and stared at Bella. She looked a little bit more calm and collected. But I knew that she wasn't over her intoxication. We really should get away from the hotel. I couldn't let Edward see his drunken fiancé. He would either rip us to shreds, or just wouldn't let Bella go anywhere with us. We could handle her ourselves.

"Fine. But if Bella gets sick on my shoes, I blame you."

**A/N: I love the ending to this chapter -smiles- I will update again ASAP! Review!**


	6. Intoxication

**A/N: Okay, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie's little outing in Las Vegas. You all know that this should get interesting -evil grin- Enjoy! **

**Alice POV:**

Franc had driven us around for almost 10 minutes when I noticed Bella's green and sallow face. Her head lolled back and forth and her mouth opened the slightest bit. I heard her stomach lurch. I didn't need a vision to tell me what this meant.

I gasped. "Franc, pull over!"

"Why?" he asked, startled.

"Unless you want to rid your car of bodily fluids later, I suggest you pull over," I demanded. He pulled over to the curb at once, and Bella fell out of the car on her hands and knees. She made an odd attempt to scramble over to a nearby trashcan.

Rosalie and I got out to make sure she didn't fall into to it or anything. I leaned up against the brick wall of a the casino we had pulled over next to.

"Ugh, that is very unappetizing," Rosalie complained, turning her head away from Bella's head that was buried into the bin.

"Look at the bright side, she didn't get sick on your shoes."

Rosalie laughed once without humor. "Oh, yeah. There would have been hell to pay for that."

Bella had gotten carsick. Or drunk sick. Whatever you wanted to call it. I shook my head in disbelief. "There is no way she is going to recover from that in one day. She is going to feel like hell tomorrow. Edward's going to rip us to shreds."

"Do you think we could call him back? And ask him if we could stay here with her for one more night?" I didn't answer her. That was the most absurd question I have ever heard. "Okay, so maybe we can't do that. But I am actually enjoying my existence. I don't want Edward ruining it."

"Glad to hear that, little miss pessimist," I replied sarcastically.

Rosalie sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. "Ugh, is she done yet?"

"Does it look like she is done, Rose?"

After a few more minutes, Bella crawled back over to where we were standing. "I'm done throwing up now," she said, her voice childlike.

Rosalie smiled, politely uninterested. "Thanks for sharing, Bella."

I held out my hand for Bella to take, to help her up, but she snorted and rolled her eyes. I withdrew my hand, amused by her expression. She started out on her hands and knees, and then grabbed on to the corner of the brick wall of the casino, her tongue sticking out in concentration. Her knees wobbled unstably, and then she just fell backwards.

Rosalie and I exchanged glances, and then burst into laughter. I couldn't help it, the way she just fell flat on to her back was very funny. She looked up at us, a pout of frustration on her face.

"Come here, Bella," I laughed as I extended my hand out to her again. This time she took it. Her hands were clammy and sweaty, and really warm. I felt like I was holding onto a sponge soaked with hot water.

"Thanks, Alice."

Rosalie laughed. "I think she might actually be getting herself back to normal." I watched as Bella stumbled over to the Porsche and plopped down in the middle seat.

"I don't think she was always _that_ clumsy," I answered.

I got back into the car and looked at Bella. "Are you hungry at all?" I asked.

"Hungry?" she repeated, her eyes wide.

I hesitated. "Yes. Are you hungry?"

Then, she burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I leaned over her to whisper to Rosalie. "I told you. She still isn't right in the head."

"Isn't hungry a country?" she asked.

Rosalie coughed to hide a laugh. "No, Bella. That's Hungary."

Bella began her fit of laughter again as Franc continued to drive.

"Franc? Where's the best place to eat?" Rosalie had to raise her voice over Bella's loud giggles.

"Oh, that casino that we just passed has the best food. Would you like me to turn around?"

"Yes, please," Rosalie said.

He did an odd fishtail as he tried to turn around, swerving in and out through cars as he got on the opposite road. He parked on the same curb that we had been on a moment ago. I pulled the still laughing Bella out of the car.

Rosalie met us by the door of the casino. I tried to keep Bella from falling down, but she kept loosing her footing on her heels. She was going to break her ankles from the way her feet kept bending in at that odd angle. Edward would not be very happy with us. "Rose, take Bella's shoes off, please."

Rosalie bent down and unbuckled the shoes quickly. And then, Bella was three-inches shorter and ten times easier to keep from falling down. I threw her arm around my shoulder and led her into the quiet casino. I bit my lip and threw Rosalie a nervous glance. This place was very quiet and reserved. It was fancy, but that was something that we had covered. We were all nicely dressed.

But we all weren't well-behaved.

"Would you like to sit at the bar or would you like a table?" a waiter asked, coming over to the podium.

Bella raised one finger and opened her mouth to answer him. I knew what she was going to prefer.

"No bars!" Rosalie and I said at the same time. Everyone in the casino turned to stare at us. I smiled angelically and pretended nothing had happened. Rosalie did the same.

The waiter just shrugged and led us to a table. Bella was pouting. After I sat down, I leaned in to whisper to her. "No more Combos, Bella."

Our waiter was staring at Bella as her head lolled back and forth as she tried to keep it straight on her shoulders. "Uh . . . is she all right?"

"Oh, yes. She is just fine. She is just dazzled by your handsome presence," Rosalie purred as she traced her finger up and down the lapel of his black jacket.

_Poor guy_, I thought. I pressed my lips tight together to keep from laughing as the man's eyes appraised Rosalie. Then, he shook his head, cleared his throat, and straightened his tie.

"My name is Jonathan. Let me know when you are ready to order." And then, he turned to Rosalie. "_You_ can have anything you want." He walked away.

Rosalie shrugged; she was used to it. "That was kind of creepy," I whispered to her.

"I've had worse," she answered with a laugh. "Trust me."

I laughed, too. "Like that Shawn guy." Rose nodded and shuddered, remembering him bowing down at her feet like a drunken servant.

Jonathan reappeared with three soups on a tray. Ugh, gross. He set the disgusting liquid down in front of each of us. "Are you ready to order?"

"Bella?" I gestured for her to go first. She looked down at her menu, looking thoughtful. "And no Combos," I added.

She pouted and looked back down at her food choices. By the way her eyes wandered over the page, I doubted that she was able to tell what she was looking at. "Um, let me help you," I said, reaching over for her menu. She slapped my hand away, and I pressed my lips together to stifle my laugher.

"To hell with a menu," she muttered under her breath. Then, she squinted up at Jonathan. "Do you have any mozzarella sticks?"

He laughed. "Yes we do, young lady. I'll get that for you right now. Anything else?"

"Nope." She threw her menu onto the table with a loud _thwack. _She let her head fall back over the edge of her seat.

The waiter blinked, and then shrugged. "And what about you two ladies?"

"We aren't hungry," Rosalie answered. The waiter nodded, not bothering to ask any more questions, and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's up with this?" I asked, pointing at the disgusting and thick liquid in front of me. "I didn't order that."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Usually in fancy places like this, you get a type of soup or bread before your meal. They say it '_cleanses the palette_' or something."

"Well, excuse me. It's not like I go out to dinner on a regular basis," I muttered.

There was a splash, and small specks of the thick liquid spattered all over Rosalie and me. I turned towards Bella, wondering what on earth she had done now. I gasped as I saw that she had passed out.

Her face had fallen into her bowl of soup.

"Bella?" Rosalie and I asked simultaneously. I grabbed her shoulder and hoisted her up out of the liquid. Her face was covered in it.

"Maybe we should just go back to the hotel room. This was a really bad idea," Rosalie said as she helped me wipe all remnants of soup off of Bella's features with a napkin. I nodded in agreement.

"Let's take her into the bathroom," I suggested. Rosalie's face twisted in disgust, but she got out of her chair anyway.

"The smell is almost as bad as those mongrels Bella loves so much," she muttered under her breath. I pretended I didn't hear her and dragged Bella down a hallway and into the ladies' room.

"Here, set her up on the counter." Rosalie plopped Bella down in between the two sinks, knocking her head up against the mirror.

"Gently, Rosalie!" I yelled.

"Sorry," she muttered. Bella didn't even stir from the blow to the back of her head. Luckily, it didn't break the mirror or anything. "Damn, she is out."

"I don't think you made the situation any better." She pretended as if she didn't hear me. I grabbed some napkins and ran them under cold water. I dabbed them at her face, trying to make her wake up.

I groaned. "Edward is going to kill us."

"You think?" Rosalie snapped. I glared at her.

"I'm going to pay the bill for the meal that we didn't even touch. I'll be right back." I swung the bathroom door open and pretended to look perfectly at ease. I walked over to the table and waited for Jonathan to see me standing here.

As if things couldn't make me any more frustrated, I heard the bathroom door swing open, and Rosalie was walking towards me.

"Who is watching Bella?" I whispered fiercely.

She rolled her eyes. "She is fine. I needed to bring you the money," she said, holding up a wad of cash.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered.

"Sheesh, Alice. You're the psychic. You should have seen that one coming," she whispered. "No need to get so mean."

"Sorry," I repeated.

And then, a horrific scream echoed from the ladies' room. And it wasn't Bella's.

"There is a dead girl in there!" A frantic woman came flying out of the bathroom, waving her hands up in the air like a maniac.

Voices erupted from all throughout the casino, transforming the normally calm place into a zoo.

Rosalie and I gasped. That was _our_ dead girl.

"Ma'am," Rose said in a calm and soothing voice that I didn't even know that she had, "she isn't dead. That's our sister. She is just . . . sick. Calm down."

I caught one girl pulling out her cell phone. And I knew what number she was dialing. "Calling the police isn't necessary!" I shrieked. The girl froze, snapped her phone shut, and then began whispering to her boyfriend.

"Stay here, and try and keep what little peace we have left in this world," I muttered to Rosalie before hurrying off to the bathroom.

Bella was still unconscious.

That girl could sleep through a stampede. I shook my head in disbelief and hoisted her off of the counter. I dragged her out of the bathroom and into the dining room. Rosalie was standing in the middle of the place, her hand on her hips in triumph.

But she was the only one in sight.

"Rosalie, what did you _do_?"

"I simply said Bella was sick because of food-poisoning from their soup. And they all cleared out immediately. It was pretty neat."

"That was a great idea!" I couldn't believe I was saying that. But her idea was ingenious.

Rosalie laughed. "I know."

"Alright, I'm not going to ask Franc to drive us around all night with an unconscious girl in the back seat. And I don't see Edward's future clearly, so I guess he is being indecisive. Which in our case, is a good thing. How about we just go back to the hotel, and what ever happens happens?"

"That'll do," Rosalie agreed.

She pulled out her cell phone, called the number on Franc's card, and he was parked in front of the casino in less than 5 minutes.

"Wow. What happened?" he asked, looking at Bella. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. Like he didn't know from our earlier drive with him.

"Bella got sick from the food-poisoning in their soup," Rosalie lied, going along with the original story. Then, she clicked her tongue disapprovingly at her imaginary food poisoners.

I snorted quietly, so only she could hear me. As Franc began to drive, Bella groaned, and her head fell back against the seat.

"Is she awake?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't want to wake her up to ask."

We were in front of the hotel in minutes, and Bella hadn't moved an inch. I sighed and grabbed her arm, literally pulling her out of the car.

Franc waved to us. "Hope she feels better," he called out to us.

"Thanks," Rosalie answered, smiling at him.

We dragged her through the lobby, people staring at us the whole way. I pretended not to notice and looked straight ahead, only concentrating on getting to the hotel room. And by the look on Rosalie's face, she was doing the same thing.

We reached the elevator, and the song that was playing on the piano caught my attention. I knew it. Oh well, I knew a lot of songs. I didn't bother looking at who was playing to compliment them. Whoever it was, was very talented, but I was in a hurry to just get away from the public eye.

"Edward," Bella mumbled. She was talking in her sleep. Rosalie rolled her eyes and began bouncing up and down impatiently as she waited for the elevator to come.

I heard Bella gasp. "Edward!" she shrieked. _Who was she leaping at now?_ I thought. I remembered as she wrapped her arms around that body-builder thinking he was Emmett. I wondered what she had come up with now.

Bella ripped away from us and stumbled into . . .

Oh, no.

"Hello, ladies."

**A/N: Heehee, it's a cliffy! Review!**


	7. Worse

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in so long! My sophomore year is kind of tiring. I had my first gym class today, so I am doing nothing but typing. And today is my half-birthday! Not that I celebrate it . . . but yay me! Anyway, here you go! (If some of you can tell, I am a wee bit delirious. Bear with me!)**

**Alice POV:**

"Edward, you're so pretty," Bella exclaimed as she grabbed handfuls of his jacket for support.

"Um, thank you," Edward said. It sounded like a question. Then, he sighed angrily. "Alright, which one of you got her drunk."

"How do you know she is drunk? She could be just extremely tired," Rosalie said, trying to make an impossible point.

"She smells like alcohol!" he yelled.

"You know, it might not be alcohol. It could be the onion soup that she stuck her face in just a little while ago." Rosalie was continuing to make Edward more and more furious as she lied. But I had to give it to her, she had a point with that last statement. I nodded in agreement with an innocent expression on my face.

Edward took a deep breath, trying and failing to calm himself. "I think I know what alcohol smells like." His voice started to raise as he continued. "I was at a bar not too long ago. And if you remember, I was stuck with a bunch of intoxicated strippers!"

An . . . interesting looking girl walked up to him and cleared her throat politely. "I'm sorry to bother you. But we prefer exotic dancers."

Edward's angry face smoothed into a shocked mask. Then, he threw his hands up in the air, exasperated and the girl took off. "You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled. As his hands flew up, there was nothing to keep Bella on her feet. She plopped right down onto the floor and went into a hysterical laughing fit. Edward's eyes were wide as he stared at her. Rosalie and I exchanged surprised glances and burst into our own little fit of giggles.

"Bella, are you all right?" he asked as he extended a hand out to her.

She snorted and her head fell backwards. "Yeah, I fall down a lot, remember?" She giggled in between her words. Bella continued to ignore Edward's hand. She just stared at it, like she didn't know what to do with it. Edward shook his head in disbelief and scooped her up like she only weighed one pound.

And then Bella laughed again. "Wow. The floor is really hard," she said, sounding like a kindergartener.

"I'm sure," Edward muttered. Then, he turned his glare to us. Rose and I snapped our mouths shut and smiled angelically. "You two are in _so_ much trouble. Get up to your room."

"Fine. Don't be so pushy," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

As soon as I took a step towards the elevator, I heard a lady gasp behind me. I sighed and turned around to see what was going on out of curiosity. She was pointing at Bella, lying limp in Edward's arms. The lady's jaw was hanging open.

"What are you looking at?" Rosalie snapped.

"That's the dead girl! From the casino!" The whole entire hotel went quiet as everyone's gazes turned to us.

Edward's jaw had dropped as well, and he was wearing the exact same expression as the lady who just had to make our evening ten times worse. "_Dead_ girl?"

I turned to look at Bella, surprised that she hadn't uttered a word about all of the people staring at her. But that was impossible in her condition. Her head was tilted all the way back, her eyes closed, obviously not awake.

"We have life insurance! Just in case you all would like to know!" Rosalie shouted out to the whole lobby. Then, she slammed her heel against the floor and spoke again in a softer voice. "She passed out _again_?"

Edward's facial expression turned from anger into unfathomable fury. "Again? She has passed out more than once?"

"Uh . . . maybe?" Rosalie said, grinning to show her discomfort. We are so in for it. Nothing could make this night worse.

"You are wrong, Alice," Edward said, reading my thoughts.

Unfortunately, he was right.

The night could, in fact, get worse. Shawn came strutting out of the bar with his friends trailing behind him. He was almost as drunk as Bella. Almost. Luckily, Edward wasn't paying any attention. He continued to threaten us. "Just wait until I am finished with you two . . ."

Shawn let out a low whistle and Edward paused mid-sentence. "Whatcha gonna do to them, Dr. McDreamy?" His friends behind his burst into loud guffaws.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he turned around. "Excuse me?" I looked at Rose with wide eyes. He was going to kill them . . . and then come back for us . . . we were so in for it.

"Don't get me wrong, buddy, but I have already tapped that. You're a little late, my friend," he said, slurring his words so that he was barely understandable. Tapped that? Tapped what? Whatever it meant, it was obviously insulting. Rosalie's mouth popped open, and suddenly, I thought that Edward might not be the only person to commit a murder tonight.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know what you're saying." Edward spoke through clenched teeth, and I braced for the fury.

"Dude, that's Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. I've already hit on them! I scored big time!" Shawn through his hands up in the air, causing the rest of his group to do the same.

"You have not hit on us! We're married, you -" I pulled Rosalie backwards before she did anything she would regret. Like snap the intoxicated human's neck.

Shawn licked his lips. "I like 'em feisty!"

Edward had gone into a state of shock. What the hell was wrong with this guy anyway? Obviously, Shawn's alcohol use had driven him insane. Literally.

Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder, over exaggerating the movement for dramatic effect. She turned around and stuck her nose into the air. And then she hurried into the elevator.

"Let me just say that your girl looks hot in that cocktail dress. I think -" Shawn was interrupted by a growl from Edward. I saw what he was planning to do before he knew it himself.

I leaped backwards, grabbing Edward's jacket sleeve. I dragged him back into the elevator Rose was waiting so impatiently for us in. I punched the button, feeling it threaten to crack under the pressure of my finger.

"What the hell was that about?" Edward asked, bewildered.

"Uh . . . they are just guys. We don't know them," I lied.

"Oh, really? They seemed to know you."

Rosalie and I were silent. We had decided we should wait to plead for our doomed lives until we got into the penthouse. All I could think about was my impending doom. I wasn't too happy at the moment.

The elevator doors finally opened, revealing the hallway leading to our room. Edward walked out with Rose and I trailing behind. "Which room?" he asked.

"Um . . . that one," Rosalie answered, pointing to the room on the west end of the wallway.

My eyes widened as Rose's hand gestured to the door. I immediately cleared my head, hoping that Edward didn't notice my little panic fit. Thank goodness it was quiet down there now. Or else he never would have bought this.

Edward's eyebrows rose. "You rented that?" he asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

I smiled as innocently as possible. "Yes. It was the only one that was available."

He took a deep breath and stared at us through narrowed eyes, deliberating. I kept my mind blocked, and I knew Rosalie was doing the same. If we hadn't trained ourselves to clear out any other thoughts in our heads, we would have been goners.

But, we will be after this.

Edward seemed reluctant as he carried Bella over to the heart-shaped door. He opened it.

This was completely unexpected.

A lady in a skimpy black and lacy outfit grabbed Edward by his jacket collar, kissing his cheeks. She had obviously not noticed Bella in his arms. Bella didn't notice the crazed lady either; she lay soundlessly in Edward's arms.

Then, the kisses suddenly ceased, and the lusty lady took a step back, turning a suprising shade of red. She stood, mortified, in the doorway of the Romance Suite. Poor thing. How embarrassing. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were my husband," she said in a timid voice.

"The hell he isn't! He's mine! Back off, lady!" At least Bella was awake now. I cleared my throat, a gesture of extreme discomfort. This would just make things worse.

Rosalie, however, found it very amusing. She pressed her finger up to her lips, stifling her uncontrollable laughter. I suppressed a growl towards her, and took a deep and calming breath instead.

"I might as well go tell Jasper goodbye forever," I sighed.

She didn't hear me. Rosalie was bent over, clutching her sides for support as she giggled hysterically.

Edward cleared his throat, a gesture of extreme discomfort. "I am very sorry about this," he said, his voice formal. "I opened the wrong room. Excuse me." He shut the door and began walking towards us with a furious expression.

Bella looked up at him, her eyes wide. "You are cheating on me, aren't you!?"

"No, love," he answered as if he was speaking to a toddler. He seemed more amused by her assumption instead of being offended. I'm sure he understood. If the sober Bella had yelled that out to him, it would have been a completely different story.

Bella shrugged. "'Kay." She let her head fall back again, her loose hairdo bouncing as Edward walked. Then she shrieked. "Everything's upside down! And my head feels funny!"

Edward sighed and shook his head in disapproval as he tilted Bella's head up. That way no more blood would drain into her face making her feel 'funny'. Of course, he wasn't mad at Bella at all. The disapproval was completely directed towards us.

I let picture of our real suite door enter my head, so I wouldn't ruin his temper control by speaking out loud. Edward pushed passed us as he caught the picture and helped himself into the suite. Rosalie and I followed him and watched as he set Bella down onto the bed.

"I'll be in very soon," he told her before shutting the bedroom door behind him. I caught Bella grin in response before the door came into contact with it's frame.

I sighed. So, my untimely death would go quickly and, hopefully, it would be painless. I heard an angry growl building up in Edward's chest. I flinched at the sound.

Rosalie's eyes were darting from me to Edward. Then, once again, what happened next was unexpected.

I hated quick decisions.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy. But it's midnight and I had to cut this chapter short. I'm about to fall asleep. So, I hope that you enjoyed this chappie and the next one will be up very soon. Review!**


	8. Busted

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update! But I am sick today, so show me some mercy! And I have a four day weekend, so I have plenty of time to catch up on everything. I bet some of you are just about ready to murder me for taking so long to update my fanfics. But ta-da! Behold my next update! You might want to re-read the last chapter just in case you don't remember what's going on. But enjoy this chappie!**

**Alice POV:**

"It was all Alice's idea! I had absolutely nothing to do with Bella drinking too much! It was all her!" Rosalie shouted, jabbing a finger in my direction.

My jaw dropped in shock. What the hell was _wrong_ with her? She had planned this so quickly that I had completely missed her decision process, rendering myself incapable of catching her in the act. Edward was staring at me with one eyebrow raised. He actually believed _her_?

Throwing my hands up into the air, exasperated, I yelled, "It's not my fault! Bella was enjoying her '_Combos_' and wouldn't quit drinking them, no matter how hard we tried to stop her! It's Bella's fault that she is all messed up in the head right now!"

I bit my lip as Edward's face grew even more furious. _Big mistake_, I thought to myself. "Don't put this on Bella!" he shouted. "_You_ were in charge of her and it's _your_ fault that she can't even stand up correctly!"

"She wouldn't be able to stand up even if she was alcohol free." Edward growled at Rosalie, and she threw her hands up defensively and took a step back from him. "What?! I'm sorry but that girl is a walking death trap," she said in an arrogant voice.

"Keep bringing Bella into this. I dare you," Edward threatened.

"Bella _is_ in the middle of this. Why not bring her into it? If Alice didn't get her drunk, then you wouldn't be so upset with us."

And what point was she trying to make by this?

Having had enough, I growled and stepped to the side, grabbing the pitcher of water off of a nearby endtable. I raised it and poured the ice water on top of Rosalie's blonde head. She scrunched her shoulders, her mouth open in shock, as the water drops slid down her dress and over her face, ruining her carefully arranged hair and make-up.

"Now _that_ was my fault!" I said with a smile.

"My hair!" she shrieked in a high-pitched and squeaky voice. "How _dare_ you!"

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her like a four-year-old. "That's what you get, little miss it's-not-my-fault!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Edward ordered, his face furious. "It's your fault too, Rosalie."

She didn't answer; she was way too busy glaring at me. Her eyes were daggers, trying to effect me with the unstable intensity. Half of her was infuriated with me, and the other half was embarrassed by her lack of a beautiful appearance. My lips were pressed tight together, stifling my laughter as I took in the black, inky streaks sliding down Rosalie's face from her loads of mascara. It was definitely a sight to see.

And I just couldn't resist.

I burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, my hands on my knees for support. Edward slapped his hand to his forehead and muttered, "Hopeless." Rosalie's eyes darted nervously around the room as she brushed her forefingers across her cheeks.

She stared down at her blackened hands in disbelief, letting out a frustrated shriek. "Damn Maybelline! This is supposed to be water-proof!"

"Obviously it's not!" I laughed, pointing at her striped face. "You look like a zebra!"

Her jaw dropped, offended. She flew forward, snatching the water pitcher from my hand, and hurled it straight at my face. I craned my neck, narrowly missing it.

It might have missed my face, but there was always a valuable and expensive object for it to hit in a fancy suite like this.

It crashed into the plasma-screen TV, causing shards of glass to scatter everywhere on the living room floor. A web-like crack spread through the front of the screen. It sparked with a sound like an electric shock shortly afterwards. Rosalie, Edward, and I all stared at it, as if we were expecting it to magically repair itself.

"Wow," I breathed. "Nice aim, Rosalie." She clenched her teeth in frustration and leaped at me. I neatly dodged her attack, but almost flew right into Edward in my attempt to avoid her, which probably wasn't the best thing that could happen at the time. I whipped around to see Rosalie fly head-first like an angry bull into the suite's front door, splitting it in half with a loud crack.

"That's enough. You both are acting like five-year-olds," Edward snapped, trying to regain control of the situation.

And, as almost a knee-jerk reaction, Rosalie and I shouted simultaneously, "She started it!" Edward didn't even respond. He just stared back at us as if we were even more hopeless than he thought. I bit my lip. Maybe we were acting a bit immature . . .

Edward shook his head in disbelief. "I don't care who started it. I'm going to finish it," he said in a relatively calm voice.

Which made it seem even more threatening.

Interrupting our little argument, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. It sounded like at least four people were walking past our door. Edward smiled, his head slightly tilted towards the noise coming from the hallway. I didn't pay any attention to it. He must be amused by something those people were thinking.

Then, making Rosalie and I jump in surprise, there was a knock on the suite's door, rattling the cracked wood. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Stupid room service," she muttered. "Go away! We're busy!"

"This is the LVPD. Open up now," a low voice answered from outside in the hall.

"Go bother the happy couple in the suite down the hall!" Rosalie paused, and then her face twisted into a confused expression. "Wait. What the hell is the LVPD?" she whispered.

Edward's grin widened. "The Las Vegas Police Department."

I gasped, shocked. "What did we do?!"

Rosalie was standing next to the door, completely frozen. "Maybe they will just go away," she mouthed. But there was another knock against the door, causing one half of it to fall down right on top of Rosalie's head. She began muttering a stream of profanities angrily under her breath.

One of the police officers was standing right in front of the rectangular hole where the other half of the door used to be. He shook his head. "I don't want to know," he muttered. Then, he and his fellow police officers stepped inside. "We have been getting some complaints about loud noises coming from up here." He looked around, his eyebrows raised, and I stifled a groan. "We were just going to come up here and give you a warning, but I think that you have pushed things a bit too far in my opinion. You are under arrest for reckless behavior in a private resort."

"What?!" Rosalie and I shrieked at the same time.

"Oooh! A policeman!" I groaned and turned around to see Bella standing in the doorway of the bedroom, pointing at the group of unhappy and confused looking policemen.

Edward sighed and walked over to her. He put his arm around her shoulders as he led her back into the bedroom. He shut the bedroom door behind him as he tried to put the restless Bella back to bed. Giggles erupted from behind the closed door, and I turned away and pretended that I didn't know what was going on.

Two of the police officers stepped forward, metal cuffs dangling in their hands. The one that was walking towards me was very large. The buttons on his uniform looked like they were about to pop off. He grabbed my wrists and whipped me around so that my back was facing him. He put both of my arms around my back while I just stood there, unable to move from the surprise. I couldn't believe that I was getting arrested. I was usually the good and angelic one . . .

The handcuffs clicked as they closed around my wrists, and I glanced over at Rosalie, who was also being restrained. I could tell that she was planning on breaking the handcuffs, but I'm sure that she would figure out that it wouldn't be the best choice for any of us at the moment.

The police officer that was restraining Rosalie was staring at the plasma screen TV. "Who did this?" he asked, pointing at the webbed crack.

Rosalie cleared her throat in discomfort. "That was me," she answered in an embarrassed voice.

The man shook his head and rolled his eyes, most likely thinking something along the lines of 'these two women are absolutely insane'. I clenched my teeth together, frustrated as I was pushed out of the suite's door. Rosalie was having a fit as she was led out into the hallway behind me.

"Edward! Aren't you going to help us!?" Rosalie screamed from behind me.

"Nope," he answered, just loud enough for us to hear.

"This is absolutely crazy!" she shrieked. "Come on! I'm innocent! Where's the justice!?"

"Rosalie," I said in a strained, but somewhat calm voice. "For once in your life, just shut up."

**A/N: There you have it. I think that might be the end of Alice's point of view, unfortunately. There will probably only be one chapter left after this. So, sniffle, make the best of it! Review!**


	9. Fake Out

**A/N: Okay, I really love this story. So I am adding another chapter prior to this one. But then I am calling it quits. I don't want to ruin it by adding random chapters. But I am very glad that everyone has enjoyed it so much! **

**Alice POV:**

Rosalie and I were shoved roughly into a jail cell. There was a wooden bed dangling from two chains at the end of the cell. It was very obvious that only one person would fit on it. Rosalie turned her nose up at the completely unsanitary toilet at the other end of the small space. Not that we would ever need to go to the bathroom, but this place was very disgusting and . . . well . . . not very well taken care of.

The whole place reeked of alcohol and human sweat. There was some raucous laughing and wolf-whistling in the cell next to us. If I was going to be stuck in a disgusting place like this, the smallest thing that I would ask for is just an ounce of peace and quiet. _And maybe some manners_, I mentally tacked on with another disapproving glance at the men in the cell to my left.

I glanced at the police officer's name tag, just before he walked away. _Benjamin Daughertie, _it read. Rosalie came over next to me, her eyes sliding over his badge as well. Then, she turned to me, a mischievous smile on her face. "Watch this," she whispered.

_This is going to be humiliating_, I thought. _Extremely humiliating._

I watched through narrowed eyes as Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulders, positioning it so her loose, blonde curls would hang down the way she wanted them. She straightened her outfit, so that her top was tight along her torso, putting extra emphasis around her chest area. She pulled out some blood red lipstick and reapplied it. I rolled my eyes as she fluffed her hair out once more.

"Oh, Benjamin?" she called, her voice intentionally seductive. The confused police officer turned around, eyes wide with shock and surprise. Rosalie began to strut towards the cell bars with exaggerated slowness, now that his attention was caught. She stuck her hand between the bars and gestured with one finger for him to come over. Then, she winked.

That just about threw him overboard. He stared at her for a moment, and blinked a few times to figure out whether Rosalie was actually standing there speaking directly to him. Idiotically, he looked around the room, trying to find another man coincidentally named Benjamin. He pointed at his chest and mouthed, "Me?"

"Yes, you. Who else is in the room, silly?" Rosalie said, attempting to make her voice sound flirtatious. His face paled and a thin sheen of sweat began to form on his abnormally large forehead and nose.

I sighed and stared up at the stone gray ceiling. "Oh good grief," I muttered.

"So? Do you have a girlfriend, Ben-ja-min?" she asked, splitting his name into three words. I caught him as he glanced at the ringed finger on his left hand. He threw it behind his back and shook his head, still incapable of speaking.

Rosalie giggled. "Well, how about you let me out of this jail cell then? I'll do you a little favor if you do," she bribed. The police officer stared back at her in complete silence for a solid minute; it looked like he had even stopped breathing for a period of time.

"You're insane," I murmured, still staring helplessly at the ceiling.

Benjamin's purple face turned towards the hallway perpendicular to our cell. He backed up, craning his neck to the side to get a better look to see if the coast was clear. And then - this was sure as hell one of the funniest things I had ever seen - he hurried over to the side of his wooden desk, trying his damndest to move stealthily. And with his large, round, beach ball like figure, it was next to impossible to even look agile.

He threw a drawer open, nearly falling over in his haste. The cell next to us had gone completely quiet as we all stared at him, trying to hold back laughter. He pulled out a huge ring filled with hundreds of keys. As he studied the numbers on the keys, little drops of sweat began to drip from his nose, forehead, and chin. Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust, and it was then that I saw what she had originally been planning. I know knew why his dripping sweat had disgusted her so much; it made her plan a hundered times more revolting.

Now that the rapidly-perspiring Benjamin Daughertie had found the correct key, he jammed it into the metal lock. And with a click, the door swung open. Rosalie walked out of the cell first; she glanced over her shoulder at me and winked in a take-that sort of way. I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

I followed her towards the hallway that led to the front door, but froze as I noticed she was getting ready to just walk out of the building. Rosalie was forgetting something. "What about that favor?" Benjamin asked, hurt.

I grinned and put my hands on my hips as Rosalie paused, mid-step. "Yeah, Rosalie. What about that 'little favor' you promised this decent man?" I winked at the stunned police officer. He was going to have his fun. I wanted my fair share of amusement, too.

"Oh, shut up, Alice," Rosalie muttered, her eyes flashing angrily. I was really enjoying this.

Even though she had no desire to continue her original plan, she stepped towards Benjamin in a reluctant sort of way. She masked her disgusted face with a flirtatious expression. Benjamin relaxed. "May I call you Ben?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not without the favor."

I saw what he was planning as soon as the words left his mouth. I side-stepped quickly towards Rosalie and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "He will call security if you don't. I know what you had planned; it's gross, but you promised him. Just get it over with. I want to get the hell out of here and I'm sure you do too."

And then, Rosalie was standing over him, her mouth pressed up against his. Benjamin wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist, holding her there. She squeezed her eyes shut in revoltion and tried to unlock his hands from behind her waist. We both knew that it was very possible to get herself out of this; her strength could have knocked him off in seconds. But it was very unnatural and she would end up framing us in front of the people in the cell and in front of a police officer.

Poor Benjamin was knocked up against the wall with Rosalie's hands around his wrists to assure that his hands didn't move any lower. I giggled, slapping my hand over my mouth as I experienced her true dread. She deserved it and I was really enjoying her punishment.

Of course, making out with a sweat covered and lusty police officer was definitely a bad enough consequence. But the next thing that happened was just way too much. These split decisions were really starting to get on my every last nerve.

Jasper and Emmett were standing on the other end of the hallway, watching Rosalie with their mouths wide open in utter shock and bewilderment. Emmett snapped his teeth together with an audible _click_. "Rosalie Lillian Hale," he said in a livid and shaky voice.

In an instant, Rosalie straightened up, shoving Benjamin backwards into the wall, her eyes wide. She turned towards Emmett, sliding her hand across her mouth, her face completely mortified. "Emmett, it's not what you think - "

"It's exactly what I think! I come in here to bail you out of jail to make up for what happened and you are going to town on _that_ guy!"

Rosalie was at a complete loss for words. "No. I did it for a reason, I swear."

In the midst of their arguing, I glanced at Benjamin, totally forgetting about him for a moment. His eyes were distant, his mouth was open with red smears from Rosalie's extra coating of lipstick. He obviously had no clue what was going on. I shrugged and walked over to Jasper. His face was expressionless, which worried me the slightest bit.

I tried not to pay any attention to it. "Let's go, Jasper," I said with the biggest, innocent smile I could manage, reaching casually for his hand.

And, shockingly enough, he pulled away, taking a step back. "Kissed any guys lately?"

"No, I haven't," I snapped, offended.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Alice." He rolled his eyes at me, which stung a bit. Then, he took me by the shoulders and began guiding me back into the jail cell. I looked over his shoulder, panicking, to see that Emmett was doing the exact same thing to a protesting and violently cursing Rosalie.

"We'll show you what being locked up in our rooms was like," they both said simultaneously.

"What?! Emmett! Don't do this! I don't want to go back in there! It's gross! I'm perfectly innocent!" Rosalie shrieked. Emmett ignored her, and continued to press us both back into our unsanitary cage. And, before either of us could even attempt to escape, the door had been closed and locked.

"Have fun, ladies," Emmett said as he waved goodbye.

They both began to walk down the hallway, towards the front door. Rosalie and I immediately started screaming after them, but neither of them turned. Once we heard the click of a door closing shut, we were both silent for a moment.

Rosalie threw her hands up into the air. "Perfect," she muttered. "Just _perfect_."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor in front of the bars. I crossed my arms tightly over my chest, trying to ignore the thought of how childish and immature I looked right now. Glaring up at Rosalie, I narrowed my eyes. "I blame you."

**A/N: I doubt any of you picked up on this, but I based Benjamin Daughertie on Paul Blart, the mall cop. Hopefully that will make it ten times funnier. I got a good laugh out of the idea when I re-read this chapter. One chapter left! But I wouldn't have added this chapter in if it wasn't for the high demand to keep this fanfic going. I had fun writing this one, so thank you all so much for your support! I really appreciate it! Review and tell me what you guys thought!**


	10. Fun

**A/N: I've come down with a nasty bout of the flu, so you will probably be seeing me updating most of my stories while I'm stuck at home on bed rest. I am going to add another chapter after this one because I came up with a last minute idea and it will be too long if I put it all into one chapter. So, hopefully you will like this!**

**Edward POV:**

"_Edward Cullen_!"

I sighed and put my hand over the speaker on my cell phone. "I'll be there is just a minute, Bella," I called back. I removed my hand, hurrying to get this conversation over and done with. "Emmett, are you sure that is a good idea? I think you should let them get out of their own trouble. Don't fight fire with fire."

"Who said anything about a fire?" Jasper said from somewhere in the background.

Emmett erupted into loud guffaws. I rolled my eyes and sighed, growing more and more frustrated with my imbecile brothers. "Loosen up, Edward. Jasper and I have it all planned out. It will work perfectly," he replied. There was a smile in his voice. I was glad that he was far enough that I wasn't able to hear his thoughts. I didn't even want to know.

As I opened my mouth to argue, a short man in a blue uniform walked right through the hole where the other half of the front door used to be. He hadn't even acknowledged me trying to handle something on the phone. The least he could have done was knock on what was left of the wood in the doorway. "I need to fix the door," he said, his tone abrupt and rude.

I paused for a moment as I took in his obvious appearance; the hammer in his left hand and the small, tan bag full of what I guessed were tools. I plastered a fake smile onto my face. "I can see that. Would you mind coming back another time?" I requested as politely as I could manage.

The man looked offended. "Yes. I do mind." And, as if he were just doing this to annoy the hell out of me, he dropped his tools onto the ground as a sign that he didn't plan on leaving any time soon. His hammer, nails, and other miscellaneous construction tools scattered all over the wooden floors. The impact wasn't quiet.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

"I'm coming, love!" I called back, my voice coming out sharper than intended. The man repairing the door bent his head down and started laughing under his breath. Annoyed, I glared at him. "I'm sorry, but do you find something funny?"

"No," he snorted. "No, not at all, kid." _What kind of a name is Edward?_

I felt a surge of anger and, for a moment, I thought I was going to completely lose it. Who did this guy think he was? I took a deep and steadying breath. _Stay calm, _I told myself over and over. _The silly human isn't worth the frustration_. "All right. Just try and keep it down, please," I said, thinking of Bella in the other room.

"Oh, I'll keep it quiet," the man muttered. I stared at him for a moment, forgetting about Emmett on the other line. _The nerve of some people_, I thought bitterly.

"_Hello!?_ Edward, are you there?"

"Yes, sorry." There was a loud bang; I was sure this guy had made it loud on purpose. I looked at him, and the huge grin nearly caused me to kick him out of the suite. Or at the very least, knock all of his teeth out. I became distracted again.

_Keep it down, _the man scoffed in his head. _I'll show you keeping it down, pretty boy. Rich people thinking they are better than everyone else. Good lord, I need to get another job . . .  
_

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the infernal racket the man was making. "Just do what you want, Emmett," I snapped into the phone. "But remember I had absolutely nothing to do with it." I needed to make that as clear as possible. Knowing them, they would end up doing something stupid and then blame me for it.

"Oh, come on, little brother. Have a sense of humor."

"First of all, I'm not your little brother. And second, I can't have a sense of humor when my fiance is so drunk she can't even stand up," I growled through my teeth.

"Whatever. We are getting ready to get out of the cab. We will be over at the hotel in about an hour or so."

"Good luck," I muttered unenthusiastically. I snapped the phone shut before they could make me any angrier.

As I turned to walk back into Bella's room, there was another high-pitched scream that hurt my ears. "_EDWARD_!"

This time, I began to worry. I ran into her room, expecting something much worse than to see her just sitting up, looking extremely angry and flustered. "What's wrong?"

She slammed her fist down onto the comforter, nearly falling over in the process of her little fit. "Get off the damn phone!" Her head swayed back and forth as she screamed at me. I couldn't help but find her anger adorable.

I smiled and held up my hands, palms forward. "I'm off." I kicked the door shut on my way over to her; hopefully, there would be no more interruptions from that low-life outside.

When I sat down on the bed beside her, she tilted and grabbed fistfuls of my shirt to try and keep her posture upright. Roughly, she kissed me, tangling her hands in my hair. My throat burned for a moment, but I tried not to think about _that_ side of my nature. I casually pulled away and shook my head as I took her wrists, prying them off. I set her head back onto the pillow and pulled the comforter up to her chin.

She frowned and kicked the entire thing off of the bed. I stared at her in disapproval. "What was that about?"

"I'm not tired," she snapped.

"Bella, humor me, please."

"No! I don't find you funny!" She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "I don't want to go to sleep. I want to have fun," she said, giggling uncontrollably.

"F-Fun?" I stammered, slightly leaning away from the look on her face. Bella reached for the top button on my shirt, fumbling as she tried to get it undone. I blinked, surprised. I hope that she didn't mean what I thought she meant by 'having fun'.

"Um, Bella? I don't think that is such a good idea." I held her hands and lightly pulled them away from the collar of my shirt. But Bella latched onto the button, causing it to pop completely off. She threw the button across the room and instead reached for the hook on the back of her dress.

I reached for her arms to stop her. "Bella, m-maybe you should lay back down," I suggested, my voice shaking the slightest bit from the surprise.

"I don't want to. You won't regret it later," she chided, her voice persuasive and intentionally seductive.

"Oh, I think you might," I muttered under my breath, thinking of the possible consequences.

"You're no fun," Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'll thank me for it later. But, please lie down."

Bella didn't lay back down, but she didn't continue to try and take her dress off either. Instead, she had a look on her face that said it all. "Bathroom!" she screamed. She ran into the bathroom, plunging her head into the toilet base. I was on the floor with her in an instant, holding her hair up. This was going to be a long and interesting night.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I was originally going to include this as the end because I didn't think it was that good, but this means you guys get another chapter!!! Review and tell me what you thought!**


	11. His Little BestSeller

**A/N: The last chapter! (Don't kill me...it had to end at some point!) **

**Edward:**

I heard the newly repaired front door slam open. I gritted my teeth together, glancing at Bella, hoping those imbeciles hadn't woken her up. Thankfully, she was still sound asleep. I didn't need a repeat of what had happened an hour ago. I scowled down at the button missing on my shirt and rolled my eyes.

"They totally bought it! It was so awesome!" Emmett boomed.

I growled and hurried out into the living room. I shut the bedroom door behind me, trying to control my anger and still be as quiet as possible. "Shut up!" I hissed. "I just got Bella to go back to sleep!"

Emmett looked shocked as he caught sight of me. "Well, Edward," he said in a quieter voice. Jasper snickered at my unusual appearance. "What have you been doing while we were out?" He raised his eyebrows as if he was expecting more than me just taking care of my fiance who had completely lost her mind to alcohol.

"Oh, nothing, really," I muttered, trying to straighten my crinkled shirt with the button gone and smooth down my unkempt hair. All I did tonight was infuriate myself for letting my two sadistic sisters take my fragile, _human_, fiance out to Las Vegas to get her completely intoxicated. Who wouldn't be angry? I tried to change the subject. "What did you do with Alice and Rosalie?"

"They are still at the police station," Jasper said matter-of-factly.

I paused and stared at their excited expressions, those idiotic grins spreading wider and wider across their faces as the silence continued. I shook my head. "I don't even want to know," I muttered, turning towards the bedroom again.

Emmett interrupted me by nearly yelling what I really didn't need or want to know. "Well, as you know, we called the police officer and promised him money to go along with Alice and Rosalie's plan to get out of jail. And, of course, we know them so well we knew that they would end up doing something embarrassing and we wanted him to give them a living hell as a punishment. So, when we walked in to 'bail them out' we saw Rosalie making out with the police officer we bribed...but we prepared him and told him anything was possible with those two." Emmett and Jasper grinned mischievously. "We are going to just leave them there for . . . oh, I don't know . . . another hour or two."

I stared at their exaggerated smiles for a brief moment. "Uh-huh . . . well you two have fun with that."

Jasper snorted. "Don't worry, we will." He walked over to the couch, plopping down on it hard, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He glanced at the wild cracks running through the screen of the TV. "Wow, Edward. You and Bella must have really gotten busy." Emmett burst into loud guffaws.

I slapped him on the back of his head. "That was Rosalie's doing. Not ours."

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Nice, Edward. You are using couple terms like 'ours' now." He smiled and came over to muss my hair. I dodged his hand before he could touch me. "Our little brother is growing up, Jasper!" he exclaimed, dabbing at an imaginary tear on the corner of his eye.

"Edward, you should celebrate!" Jasper laughed. "Oh, wait! It looks like you already did!" he said as he pointed at the missing button on my shirt.

I growled, getting ready to attack them both. But a muffled _thump _came from Bella's room. I rushed in to see her sprawled across the floor, her entire body engulfed and tangled in the thick comforter. She was rubbing her head. "Ow," she groaned.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "What _am_ I going to do with you?" As I walked over to her, she seemed surprised. I pulled her back up onto the bed, trying to suppress a smile. "Are you all right?"

She seemed dazed. "Yeah, fine," she mumbled. "Just a little headache."

After straightening the comforter along the bed, pulling them up to Bella's chin, I left the room to get her a glass of water. And, just as I had expected, Emmett and Jasper continued their teasing as soon as I came into view again.

"Edward Cullen! You were bad enough to give her a headache!" Jasper joked.

"I'm ashamed of you, little brother," Emmett continued, placing a hand over his heart in false disappointment. "And I always thought you were quite the ladies' man."

My hand was closing hard around the glass in agitation as it filled up with water from the faucet. I would have used the pitcher, but thanks to Rosalie and Alice, it was temporarily unavailable. I ignored Emmett and Jasper as they continued on with their jokes, trying to keep my temper under control. The last thing I wanted was for me to be the next one to be hauled off to jail without anyone responsible enough to watch Bella.

As soon as the glass was full, I walked right back into the bedroom, pretending that my two imbeciles of brothers weren't even here. I handed the glass of water to Bella and she quickly chugged it down. She never took her eyes off of me, never changing her confused and somewhat surprised expression.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked, smiling at her dumbfounded features.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for almost three hours now. I was the one who brought you up to the hotel room." I paused, taking in her unchanging facial expression as I explained. "You don't remember any of that do you?"

She shook her head. "The last thing I remember is Alice telling me to drink - " her sentence broke off as her eyes widened. A deep shade of scarlet spread across her cheeks immediately. She slapped her hands over her eyes and groaned, falling backwards onto the pillows. "How _embarrassing_! I have never had a drink in my entire life! I don't even want to know how I acted!"

I coughed to hide my laughter, remembering her . . . hormonal behavior earlier. I took a deep breath and tried to compose my face. "Maybe it's best that we don't bring up the things that happened, Bella," I said, trying to make my smile reassuring. I noticed her staring at the missing button on my shirt through the crevices between her fingers.

Bella groaned again. "That's not a good sign . . ." she mumbled, still extremely embarrassed. I knew there could be two meanings to her comment.

"At least the alcohol has worn off," I stated, trying to look on the bright side to cheer her up.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I will never hear the end of this from Alice." Bella paused, seeming to pick up on the lack of two presences. "Where are Alice and Rosalie?" she asked.

"They . . . are a little tied up right now," I said, trying not to think about the fight that they had in the living room while Bella had been passed out. Not to mention their little trip to the Las Vegas Police Department.

"Meaning they are in the slammer!" Emmett called from the living room.

"Emmett's here?" Bella held her hand up. "Never mind. I don't even really want to know why." She laid her head back down onto the pillow, covering her eyes with her forearms.

"Yes, Mom!" a voice yelled from outside in the hotel's hallway. "They left us both there!"

"And I had to kiss _another_ police officer! That guy couldn't even compare to that slob I kissed before." The other voice shuddered audibly.

"Damn! They got out!" Emmett and Jasper came sneaking into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. They held their fingers up to their lips, signaling us to stay quiet. "Don't tell them we are in the bathroom." I shrugged as they tip-toed away, but Bella didn't seem to hear them. Her arms were flopped over her eyes and she was mumbling "leave me out of it" over and over.

"Oh yes, Emmett and Jasper are definitely going to get it." The front door slammed open. I could hear Esme's angry voice on the other end of the cell phone Alice and Rosalie were speaking on, coming up with plans to punish her two pathetic sons. There was a quick snap as I heard the cell phone close. I ignored the frustrated noises coming from them and instead stroked Bella's clammy face, calming her.

"Ow, Emmett! That was my foot!" Jasper hissed.

"Quit whining, Jasper! Be a man!" There was a quick sound of shuffling around in the bathroom, and then it was quiet.

Once I thought the peace and silence was beginning to return to the suite, an angry Alice and Rosalie swung the bedroom door open. I let out an annoyed sigh and rolled my eyes, hoping more than anything that they would just look at the empty suite and leave us all alone. "Where are they!?" they demanded in unison.

"Bathroom." I hadn't been the one to answer. Bella had a hand in the air, pointing lazily in the direction of where Emmett and Jasper were hiding. Her eyes were still covered by one of her arms.

I said nothing as Alice and Rosalie stomped into the bathroom. There was no sign of the fugitives in the space between the door and the sink, but it was extremely obvious where they were hidden. A blind person would have noticed the huge Emmett and Jasper sized lump behind the shower curtain. Rosalie stepped forward, took a handful of the satin curtain, and ripped it clear off of the rack.

Behind the curtain was a very interesting sight.

Jasper and Emmett were all huddled together in the tight space. The scene didn't seem right at all; it was definitely not an appropriate sight for Bella. Luckily, her eyes were still covered. More or less, they both looked more like a couple than brothers. _Oh no, _they both thought. Jasper seemed to get the gist of what sort of position they were in. Emmett never got the picture.

"Get off of me!" Jasper shouted at Emmett, but he was too surprised to see Rosalie's astonished face and didn't seem to hear Jasper's complaint.

"Ignore the men behind the curtain!" Emmett said quickly, trying to throw the satin cloth back over the rack. Jasper was still trying to shove him off.

"Hell no! You left us in that disgusting and dirty place with those grimy police officers!" Alice shrieked.

"And whose fault was that?" I cut in. "You two were the ones who were causing that infernal racket on the top floor of an expensive hotel in the middle of the night. This may be Las Vegas, but people do want peace and quiet at some point during their night."

"I would love some peace and quiet," Bella snapped.

Rosalie and Alice looked apologetic as they tip-toed back into the living room, gesturing Emmett and Jasper to follow them. Obediently, they followed. But I knew it was impossible for Emmett to leave without having the last word. "Traitor," he mouthed, extending a finger in Bella's direction.

I frowned. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out," I whispered. Emmett childishly stuck his tongue out at me and shut the door behind him. I could tell that he was making sure that the door did not hit him as he left.

Bella sighed, and I paused, wondering if that was my cue to let her have her quiet and alone time. "Finally, some silence. My head is killing me."

"Alice and Rosalie weren't smart enough to bring some Advil. I can try and see if I can find a drug store that's still open if you would like," I offered, keeping my voice quiet.

She shook her head. "You stay. Make them go and get me Advil if you feel so inclined," she said, gesturing to the general direction of the living room.

Rosale poked her head into the room, her expression offended. "We were too smart enough to bring Advil," she snapped, hurling a small pill box at my head. But to her extreme dismay, I caught it before it hit me. She disappeared behind the door again. I popped the lid off, dropping two pills into the palm of Bella's open hand. She swallowed them with the remains of her water.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled after a short period of silence.

I turned towards her, curious. "Yes?"

"Will you do me a huge favor?"

"Of course."

"Don't ever let those two take me away without your supervision again," she said, letting out a small, quiet laugh.

"That won't be a problem." I laughed along with her and kissed her on the forehead. "No more bachelorette parties for you."

"Well maybe if you two weren't such idiots, we wouldn't have had to punish you in the first place!" Rosalie screamed.

"You're blaming this on us!?" This was Jasper. _So much for quiet time_, I thought. I suddenly wondered if vampires could get migraines and take some Advil for relief.

Bella laughed, and I had to think about whether I had wondered all of that aloud. "You know, it's all coming back to me now. My interesting night as a drunken bachelorette, I mean."

"Really now?" I pressed my lips tightly together to keep from laughing. It was all very strange. A few hours ago, I had been so far passed furious with Alice and Rosalie for doing all of this. But just thinking about Bella wobbling through the streets of Las Vegas seemed funnier now that she was sober. I didn't dare let her know that I found it the least bit comical. Of course I would always be angry with Alice and Rosalie for doing such a thing, but I knew I could never be angry with Bella anywhere near me.

"A lot went on tonight. And now I have an idea."

I paused, wondering whether I should be worried or not. "And what is your idea?" I asked, truly curious now.

"I should write a book about it. _What Not to Do During a Bachelorette Party_ is what I'll call it." She laughed. "Or I could just name it _Bella's Bachelorette Party_. That would be a definite best seller."

"Nice idea, Bella," I chuckled. It wasn't too bad of an idea. She smiled as I leaned forward to kiss her once more. Bella rolled over and shut her eyes, pulling the comforter up to her nose. But before she had time to fall asleep, I whispered in her ear. "Sweet dreams, my little author."

Bella laughed. "That's _best-selling_ author, to you."

**A/N: The End! I may do an epilogue at some point, but I am going to work on some other things first. I really hope that you all enjoyed this! Thank you so much for the reviews and the positive support!!**


End file.
